


Command: OVERRIDE

by Gummachine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Animal Traits, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Help, M/M, My First Fanfic, Size Difference, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummachine/pseuds/Gummachine
Summary: Grimlock has been more emotional and volatile then normal. He is losing control of himself, as an aggressive beast coding takes control. His fellow dinobots are worried as they can only sit and wait for the Autobots to send aid. The situation becomes even more urgent, when this strange virus forces all of Grimlock's attention to Swoop.This fic is set after the events of Fall of Cybertron, well after the Autobots are established on earth!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on my fic! This is the first fanfic I have ever published! I really loved the Grimlock in Fall for Cybertron and enjoyed the relationships he had with his team. 
> 
> I just really wanted to explore the narrative where all the dinobots have to adjusted to their new altered states. Especially with how Fall made it seem like Grimlock was the most psychologically affected by Shockwaves experiments. 
> 
> For some clarity this fic is set in a timeline after a few rps I have had, where Swoop and Grimlock are in a relationship. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my man Wolf for looking this over and encouraging me to finally my fics down!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

      It was hot, extremely so. Earth was going through its hot season and it just made everything….UNPLEASANT. The last few weeks had especially been miserable for Grimlock. It was hot. And sticky. Terrible. The added heat slowed Grimlock’s processor down even more than normal and agitated Grimlock’s rage far faster. Easily burnt out, easily angered. Either way the weather was taxing his body past his limits. He worried about what the lasting effects on his frame and processer that the overheating would do. Grimlock already had a difficult time speaking and interacting with others after Shockwave’s experiments. But the dreaded heat made his processor GRIND to a halt and wrecked havoc on his speech patterns. He could only hope that this dreadful earth cycle would end soon, taking his overheating frame and his taxed processor with it.

 

     Grimlock was currently wading in one of the more secluded lakes on the island in his dinobot form, trying to escape the merciless sun. Ever since the temperature had reached its hottest he had taken to keeping to himself during the worse parts of the day. He missed the companionship of his team terribly though. But he could not subject his team to the mercy of his heat sick processor during the day. When the sun was at its worst during the mornings and mid-day he was more prone to starting mindless fights for no reason what so ever. He was always able to keep his rage and dinosaur programming in check before. But as the days dragged on he was starting to worry as his control seemed to slip through his servos more and more each day. His temper was just as harsh as the weather at the worst of times, and his rage built up in his system far too quickly. His patience had gotten so thin that he even had snapped at Swoop.

 

       Just thinking about his failing mind and body upset him. He had been doing so well. Against all odds he had proven that despite what Shockwave had done to him, he was no mindless beast. It was a struggle, but he had found normalcy here on Dinobot Island with his team. He had found what worked for him, had even found someone to care for despite all that had happened to him at Shockwave’s hand. It tore Grimlock up that for no reason, his body was starting to fail him. The irrational and rage filled beast that Shockwave had wanted to turn him into was starting to take over. He swore he could feel the terrible coding that Shockwave had installed into him was slowly taking over his processor. Slowing his already abused processor down then it already was, slipping in those terrible beast codes in place of his own. He was no animal.

 

       He blew bubbles as he lingered in the water, trying his best to keep his frame cool and to take his mind off his thoughts. He shook his helm, flicking stray water drops about. He groaned feeling his internals heating up mercilessly again. He wasn’t even in the direct sunlight; he was floating in cool water! It was his body that was also adding to this primus forsaken heat, his rage override working double time for some reason. He could feel the hum of processor rerouting his own base programming to Shockwave’s blasted coding. He growled lowly and rose to his peds before he exited the water. He lumbered out of the cooling lake and shook the excess water from his form. The second he was out of the water steam began to seep from his seams, the trapped water being evaporated as his frame temperature spiked. Even having just left the coolness of the lake, his internal HUD popped up warnings of imminent overheating and over taxing in his circuits. He suppressed a frustrated roar from surfacing, and instead focused on putting one ped in front of the other to search out his team. He would try and spend time with them today.

 

       Even though he would often keep to himself before all of this nonsense, he was always very close with his team.  He would often spend the cool evenings with them and recharge with them at night, even going so far as to do check-ins on them throughout the day.

 

       Despite everything, his team remained patient with him as he suffered an overheating frame and processor. He was just thankful that his team was understanding. They had started to keep their distance though, respecting and worried about Grimlock’s new behaviors. Swoop was especially vocal about his growing concern towards Grimlock’s moods. In the beginning, he had tried to keep him company, preening and fawning over him in worry. But after a rough, hot day Grimlock had ended up snapping at Swoop, his contact confusing his systems and overwhelming his coding. In his overcharged state he had turned his anger on Swoop and had chased him off. He missed Swoop. Missed his gentle servos and loving nips.

    

       He navigated the dense forest until he came to the edge of it, the clearing opening up to tall grassed hills. He heard them before he saw them, pleasant audios carrying on the …HOT and sticky wind. Ugh, he gave a grumpy growl. He hadn’t even left the shade of the forest yet and he could already feel the sun beating down, raising the surrounding areas temperature by a few degrees. He shook his frame trying to help disperse the heat building in his charged circuits. His armor flexed and his plating groaned as it shifted slightly, trying to get some air to his heated form. He growled lowly and stomped his way over to hill that his team was occupying. Snarl, Swoop, Sludge and Slug were all together; Slug and Swoop were fighting, probably training, or just fighting to fight, both were likely when it came to Slug.

 

       As he made his way to them, Snarl immediately took notice of him. He was in his dinobot form, sitting comfortably  in the tall grass. Snarl had a tendency to observe, pretending that he wasn’t watching the others fight, when he was in fact keeping an eye on them.  Snarl turned his helm and his direction watching as he approached. Grimlock gave a low and deep vocalization, not really able to stop or question himself. He only knew that he didn’t think that it was a friendly sound, so he suppressed it before it could get worse or louder. Snarl scoffed, the large plates along his back rattling slightly, probably his own instincts unknowingly reacting to Grimlock.

 

      “Grimlock, it’s…good seeing you.” Snarl’s greeting, seemed to have alerted the others, who had stopped what they were doing to focus their attention on Grimlock. Swoop and Slug both transformed to their dinobot forms, Swoop quickly finding a safe perch on Slug’s helm horns. “You came to yell at us some more boss?” Slug, bless his spark, always aggressive and to the point. Slug had taken to being snarky and mouthy as much as he could. He had said it was his new lot in life. He had gotten pretty close to Swoop over the past few orns. If Grimlock were thinking rationally, he would be glad that someone was looking out for Swoop since he no longer could.

 

       Slug’s comment rewarded him a “you’re being very rude” tail nudge from Sludge all the same. Grimlock supposed he deserved Slug’s attitude, considering that Slug was often the victim of Grimlock’s mood swings. It didn’t help that Slug was often the cause of his temper, with his sharp words. They had gotten into some rather heated arguments since the hot season had started.

 

      Grimlock vented harshly, trying his best to remain…civil. His processor stuttered as it tried to compute simple interaction. Shaking his helm to maybe, help, his processor do, something. He let Slug’s comment slide. For now. He looked to Swoop, perched on one of Slug’s horns. Swoop looked worried and anxious. His plating ruffled and puffed away from his frame, showing his agitation. His wings flexed and claws clenched and unclenched.

 

       “Sorry….came to…be with” Grimlock grunted quietly, trying to force his mind to talk normally. His processor was struggling to keep up with him, he could feel it sluggishly try to compute and provide him proper feedback. Something like a warning flashed on his internal HUD, only to disappear without a trace. He was only able to catch the word ‘overcompensation’ before the prompt flickered off.

 

       While he was distracted with his own thoughts, Swoop had perked up at his comment, flapping his wings happily. He swayed precariously as he remained delicately perched on Slug’s horn. “Glad to hear it boss! We uh….we have all been worried about you.” Swoop flew off of Slug’s horn and landed on the ground. His wings folding as his little claws found purchase on the ground. He hopped a bit closer to Grimlock, Sludge moved his long neck down to give him a little helm nudge closer. Swoop seemed cautious still, coming closer but not too close, probably still remembering the last encounter they had.

 

     Something in Grimlock raged at that. Swoop should not be afraid of _HIM_ . _Never him_. He grunted at the sudden shift in his own thoughts and behavior, and shook his helm to rid himself of the disruptive thoughts. No, it wasn’t just Swoop, no one on his team should fear him, and he had treated EVERYONE harshly the past few months. He sat down; hoping that maybe making himself smaller would help settle everyone down. His taxed and overheated joints SCREECHED at the movement. Small wisps of red steam escaped his joints. “No worry Swoop…Team.” He looked over at his team. “Just…hot” He laid his helm down on the grassy ground venting harshly.

 

     Snarl shuffled on his peds, a thing he did when worried about a team member, particularly their health. He was the medic of the team, he may not be as great as Ratchet but he did well enough for his team. Especially now that they had all changed, he had to learn from scratch how to care for their new dinobot forms. With Ratchet and First Aid’s help he had became a great medic to them all. He came a bit closer to Grimlock, sitting once he was at a comfortable distance from him. He could tell Snarl was assessing him, looking for any signs of sickness.

 

       Snarl getting close was a good enough green light for Swoop to finally get closer too. He hobbled over and nestled beside Grimlock, happy clicks coming from him. Swoop had missed Grimlock immensely, the two had been so close after their “relationship” had taken off and it hurt him to have to keep his distance. The others eventually came over, Slug more reluctant then the other. “Grimlock” Snarl said worriedly.

 

      Grimlock looked at Snarl to show he was paying attention, well, as much as he could in his state. “We know that the weather is playing havoc on your systems, but…I can’t help but feel like there is something else wrong. Your…rage programming seems to be just over running your processing.”

 

      Grimlock growled lowly. He did not like the tone that this _smaller dino was speaking to him in_ -No…no this was Snarl. He trusted him… He tried his best to sit and listen as Snarl continued. “If you would let me do a scan on you and let me give you a quick check up, maybe we could find out what is behind all this.” Swoop looked up at Grimlock worried at the low growling that was slowly coming from Grimlock.

 

   “Please boss, it’s just. You know these bodies are new and everything. It wouldn’t hurt to make sure that it isn’t a bug or a virus messing with your systems. Who knows it might be some new programming surfacing that we didn’t catch in the initial scans we did.” The others nodded in agreement. Sludge chimed in as well “It’s true, as time goes on we all keep experiencing changes that our new forms have. Why, every few cycles I go through a strange period were I just have to file down my dentae. We all have new protocols we have to deal with.”  Swoop agreed “Yeah, and you know about how in the morning and late at night my programming just SCREAMS at me to fly. Don’t even get me started on the weird cleaning habits!” Swoop chuckled.

    

     The others added their own experiences in as well, but Grimlock didn’t hear it. It was all just noise and chatter that his programming just did not have energy to sort through.  It was all too much, and his processor just didn’t have the capacity to take it all in. His frame hummed with pent up heat and frustration. Excess data that he couldn’t store just simply rerouted to his rage program. His frame vented harshly to compensate for the spike in heat in his circuits, but it wasn’t enough. Their words and company where too much, and he growled loudly, causing his team to stop talking. Grimlock could literally feel Shockwave’s programming click into place as he the rage over took his rational thought.

 

      “Grimlock…is fine!! No puny programming will….change me like you dinobots!” Grimlock could not help but grimace internally at how he was addressing himself in the third person. But his mind was raging; he- _WAS stronger than some pathetic programming_ . _He overcame it before and he would do it again! He would show his pathetic tea_ -what was he thinking! This wasn’t normal. He wasn’t thinking clearly. And even if he was, he certainly wasn’t reacting and responding the way he wanted. He was starting to lose control over his own thoughts and actions, and he just he could not do so in front of his team. He hastily got up, ready to beat a quick retreat. “Gr- Grimlock strong…stronger then puny small dinobots! Grimlock leave now!” His frame screamed at him as he stood, the groan of his joints loud. Too hot. Too much. It wasn’t even the sun, it was his own frame that was just overflowing with heat from exertion.

 

      “Grimlock, please see reason!” Snarl stood quickly as well. “It’s just a simple scan! You have to see that you need help!” Snarl stomped his four legged form over in front of Grimlock, hoping to cut him off. The large armor plates lining Grimlock’s back, flexed and shivered in response to Snarl’s concern.

    

      Grimlock shoved his helm into Snarl, moving him physically out of the way as he stomped by. No NO! He had to stop himself, he had to listen to Snarl, but his mind was telling him that, that course of action was not correct. His steps did falter slightly as he tried to interrupt his own processor and make himself just…STOP. But the most he could do was to quiet his primal processing down and keep walking. The least he could do was stop himself from fighting someone.

 

      “Grimlock wait please!” Swoop flew in his way and transformed before him. His hands raised. “Please boss, please have Snarl look at you. This isn’t you” He had even snapped his eye visor back to stare at him with big blue optics.

 

       No, not Swoop, he could only beg himself to leave him BE this time. He snarled at Swoop, who, like the strong scout he was, kept his ground. He shoved past Swoop and continued to make his way back to the forest. All thoughts of trying to get himself to go back to Snarl and get help had been forgotten. Grimlock instead poured all he had into focusing on not harming Swoop. He couldn’t bear hurting him again. He just willed himself to keep his big mouth SHUT. Don’t…don’t hurt Swoop again. Keep stomping away you dumb animal. And for once his programming listened as he quickly stomped back into the forest, looking back at the others before disappearing in the trees.

    

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimlock's condition is only getting worse. Luckily Swoop is ready to take charge and get his dear friend some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

       When the intense heat of the season finally fizzled out into rainy and humid afternoons, Grimlock’s mood did not improve. In fact he seemed MADDER. He was hot, he was angry, and he was BURNING. His core temperature had raised to such a degree that when he entered bodies of water he STEAMED.  Literally boiled the water he was in, with how hot his frame ran. On a few occasions this lead to him accidentally killing off a few fish in the small ponds and lakes he tried to seek refuge in. After his last run in with his team he had tried several more times to re join them to make himself get help, but it was no good. After a particularly bad fight with Slug AND Sludge, he quickly distanced himself entirely. The two had tried to force him to their tiny base to get him looked over by Snarl. He had beaten and fought the two so fiercely that they had given up and retreated. 

 

       If he was going to act like a feral beast then he didn’t deserve their company or help anyway. He couldn’t control himself anymore, and he refused to jeopardize his team. Swoop would sometimes try and check on him, but he quickly became frustrated with the visits. It was always strange with Swoop, his feelings of wanting to be with him and be close often, warred with wanting to fight him and subdue him. Swoop’s presence was either not enough, or too much all at once and he didn’t want to hurt Swoop. He didn’t want to hurt anyone! With this in mind, he ended up distancing himself from his team further. 

 

    Grimlock was currently hiding out in a shaded and over grown part of the forest. He could rage and stomp as much as he wanted without doing much damage to himself. Plus the thick vegetation made it easy to blend in, just in case anyone on his team decided to try and check up on him. 

 

    He grunted and shook his frame, feeling the intense heat building in his circuits again. He roared and vented harshly, hot air and steamy pouring from the seams in his plating. He had cooled down just a few clicks ago! He transformed into his dinobot form, roaring so loudly that he could feel it rumble in his chest. He growled and began charging about, tearing down trees in his frustration. He…he couldn’t keep doing this; the heat and the rage were coming more frequently. And worse, he was having an even harder time thinking, to the point where he wasn’t even sure how he still functioned on some days. 

      Dangerous. He was becoming extremely dangerous; he thought as he tore down a tree and took it in his maw to give it a good thrashing. He was slowly becoming more beast then bot. Something hot and thick slowly creeping into his processor and overriding who he was.

 

       His mind was often stuck in that damn beast coding that Shockwave had forced on him. Throughout the day he would glitch between himself and his dno programming, putting his processor in a heated and fritzed state. Grimlock for the most part could only drift along, doing more harm to his processor when he tried to go against whatever coding was dominant in the moment. It often left him confused, and worst of all angry. The whole ordeal caused overheating in processor. Just another part of him that was slowly being engulfed in fire, he guessed. His frame was no different, overheating endlessly with no reprieve. His frame was all steam and smoke and protesting joints.

    Grimlock shook the tree in his maw to and fro, before setting it down to chomp on it some more. He stopped mid chomp, smelling Swoop in the air before he even made himself known. He growled lowly, something deep and guttural that he FELT more then heard. “Swoop” He felt the name pour over his glossa, he could literally taste Swoop’s name. He heard a tiny intake and some shuffling of leaves before Swoop came out from the underbrush. He stepped over to Grimlock. “Oh..uh hey boss. Just…I’m just checking in on you.” He was in his mech form, wringing his servos worriedly. “I…I just…we just…” He sighed, clearly at a loss for words. “I’m worried about you.” Grimlock heard Swoop and let out that rattling growl again “I ...Am fine Swoop.” He made sure to keep his optics on him as he slowly continued to tear apart the tree he had. Swoop let out a frustrated click and balled up his hands. “You know you aren’t!” He twittered anxiously.

 

        Something pinged in Grimlock’s processor, and he dropped his tree and transformed. His joints screeched and his frame plumed steam as he settled into his mech form. He lumbered over to Swoop, who stood with more confidence the closer he got. He towered over him. “What small flyer say?” He growled menacingly, but Swoop puffed out his chest armor defiantly and stood his ground.  _ Such a brave little flyer.  _ Grimlock’s mind reeled! Where had THAT come from?! He couldn’t tell if that was him or that damn coding. Swoop stood tall and pushed his chest out further, probably trying to look big. Swoop’s own beast coding taking queues and reacting to Grimlock.“I said, you know you aren’t!” His wings and armor flexing close to his body, before spreading out puffing out. 

 

     Grimlock went silent and still. The hum of his over working circuits filling the silence of the small clearing.  _ Hmm, such a brave and anxious little one _ . Swoop positively hummed with worry. Swoop continued to plead “You..you have to have Snarl look you over. Please” Grimlock’s programming yelled that no bot could tell him what to do…but another part purred that the small flyer had asked so  _ nicely _ -NO! no this was Swoop! That way of thinking could not lead any where good. He had to control himself. But how could he when the  _ tiny one was pleading and begging so kindly? _ Grimlock could feel his processor ache from the jarring switch in thinking and personality.

 

       He gave a low growl and flexed his plaiting from his form to give his overheated circuits some air. “Fine….Swoop…take me” Swoop was lost in his worried rambling though “Grimlock please, I’m serious you really nee-wait. Did you…wait, are you serious?” Swoop smiled up at Grimlock. The sight warmed Grimlock and pleased something in his programming immensely. “You aren’t pulling my leg are you boss?” 

 

        Swoop couldn't believe his audios. He had been trying to convince Grimlock for days to go to Snarl but he always refused, or more recently FOUGHT him and the others.  He couldn't believe his luck! He practically vibrated with joy . 

 

       The tiny one was making such  _ noises  _ now. Grimlock couldn’t process the majority of it, but Swoop seemed pleased. Grimlock rumbled lowly, Swoop’s reaction appeasing something hushed and deep in his coding. His outtakes vented more hot air from his systems, reminding him of his overheating frame. He grunted to get swoops attention and to get his own attention. Just focus, Grimlock thought to himself. Focus and get to Snarl. “Swoop…” Swoop stopped his rambling, a little embarrassed. “ha oh uh sorry boss. Let’s uh...let’s get going.” 

 

       Swoop guided Grimlock through the dense forest back to the populated part of the island where the team was. Grimlock tried his best to remain calm and focused. Luckily his programming had him **_FIXATED_** on Swoop. His every move and word his programming greedily drank up. It charged his circuits in a different heat that had Grimlock worried. But...he couldn't help the low pleasant hum escape him as he watched Swoop lead him back to their small base. 

 

       His optics never left Swoop, as he moved over any downed trees and avoided the hanging vegetation. Swoop occasionally would look back, making sure Grimlock was keeping up. Grimlock could swear he could feel fire licking at his circuits when their optics would meet.

 

       After a while they arrived at the base of the mountain where the Autobots had built a small base for the Dinobots. Slug and Sludge where out in front, basking in the shade of the mountain. Slug immediately rose onto his peds, when he saw Grimlock enter the area with Swoop. Slug especially looked ready for a fight, transforming into his dinobot form. The sight of Slug and the tension from the past few cycles between everyone lit a fire in Grimlock’s mind. His processor was suddenly screaming for a fight. Grimlock stopped in his track and growled loudly, also transforming into his dinobot form . Slug kicked at the ground as if he was getting ready to take a charged run at Grimlock. Sludge stomped his peds in agitation as well.“You came back for another fight Grimlock?” Slug snarled. Grimlock centered his body low to the ground, taking a stance that looked like he was readying for a running start at Slug. “Always ready to fight and win..puny three horn.” Grimlock’s seams steamed with how worked up he was getting. “Puny!?” Slug huffed and stomped, making low upset grunting noises.

 

       Before the two could rile each other up more, Swoop stepped between the two, waving his arms. “ Come on guys, stop acting like a bunch of lugnuts! Grimlock needs to see Snarl. For Primus sake” Sludge deflated a little giving a quiet apology, but Slug persisted. “He started it!”

 

        Grimlock gave a low chuckle, his armor rattling in both amusement and irritation. He remembered the puny three horn. He had fought with him a few orns ago. He was weak and pa-NO! No. Grimlock thought, shaking his helm. Grimlock grunted as he tried to fight his own train of thought. Stop! He had to stop! Slug was a close friend and team mate!! He wasn’t pathetic OR weak, Slug was just on edge. On edge because of how dumb and violent he was acting. Grimlock grunted and shook his helm trying to think straight.         “Slug…sorry…not, not thinking right”. He sat on his hunches and tried to keep himself in check. He just had to behave. Slug grunted, obviously wanting to fight, but standing down at Grimlock’s admission. Sludge looked on in concern “It’s alright Grimlock, we are just glad you are finally agreed to get some help.” Sludge said.

 

       Snarl walked out of the base in his mech form, a datapad in hand. “Grimlock! It’s about time! Come on into the med bay.” Grimlock grunted and stood on his legs before transforming into his mech form, his joints hissing and his seams steaming in effort. Snarl could only grimace and look on in concern at Grimlock. “I wish you had come to me much sooner, that sounds painful. I’ll do all that I can to help you” Grimlock shook his arms, trying to dispel the sensation of his transformation. Grimlock joined Snarl, the two walking into the base. Snarl couldn’t help but run a topical scan on Grimlock’s frame while they walked inside. The scanner was flashing warnings about Grimlock’s spike in temperature; Grimlock was almost running on critical levels. There were a few other warnings as well, but Snarl would have to take a closer look to decipher them.

 

       Grimlock couldn’t help but growl lowly, clenching his servos as he tried to keep calm. “Careful” Grimlock could at least rumble out a warning to Snarl. “May get mad. May forget what you…are doing.” Grimlock’s processor struggled as he fought the strange corruption that was making him act against his will. “Trying to keep in control.” Grimlock could swear if smoke wasn’t coming out of his helm from the effort, it would be soon. Snarl nodded in understanding. “I will try to make this as quick as possible, just try to stay with me” Swoop started to come forward, meaning to follow the two inside before Snarl stopped him, waving a hand. “It’s alright Swoop, I have him.” Swoop protested, the wings on his back hitching up “But, I want to stay with him.” Grimlock turned to look at Swoop. “Will be fine…Swoop. Stay.” Grimlock gritted his dentae together; his helm felt like it was splitting in two for his efforts. Swoop crossed his arms and looked off, trying not to look at the two going into the base. He just wanted to stay with Grimlock, but he supposes he would just end up getting in the way. Swoop, vented tiredly and joined Sludge and Slug, as they tried to keep themselves busy while they waited for Snarl and his diagnosis. 

 

       Grimlock wanted to believe that he knew and understood why he was in the medbay with Snarl. Grimlock needed help, and Snarl was helping... he thinks. As time passed he could feel himself beginning to forget why he was in this space with Snarl, but he knew it was important. He focused on behaving and keeping still, but the smaller bot’s words grated and irritated him the longer the poking and scanning took. Being still for so long was also making Grimlock overheat, he tried venting as much as possible to cool his internals down. He was trying to be good. He was sure Snarl would not appreciate him breaking things to cool down. A part of Grimlock’s mind roared and protested at being so compliant. But Grimlock fought himself until he couldn’t anymore.

 

       Grimlock and Snarl settled into the med bay quickly and Snarl began to run numerous tests and scans. Snarl tried to assure and calm Grimlock throughout the process as much as he could. At the start Snarl had even tried to explain what all the different tests and scans were for, but Grimlock lost patience with that. Grimlock had lasted a lot longer then Snarl thought he would. Of course Grimlock had his moments. They had to stop what they were doing sometimes to let Grimlock cycle out the hot air pent up in his frame. Snarl could tell that the venting was not enough though, as the frequency that they had to stop for venting increased as more time passed. Near the end, Grimlock’s frame and armor shook with pent up energy and his vents whistled harshly. Grimlock’s speech was altered as well, and he didn’t seem to be thinking straight at all. But Snarl let him go at that point, feeling that the amount of data and information he had gathered would be enough to figure out what was wrong.

 

       Snarl, flexed his back plating in deep concern, he had never seen this happen to any of his teammates. The data he had collected was off the charts. Grimlock was suffering from a multitude of problems, but they all seemed to be prompted by some strange coding that was attacking Grimlock’s processor. Grimlock’s main processing was being overwritten by the strange corrupt programming, not unlike a virus. It was keeping him overheated, filled with rage and out of his own mind. After running a deep diagnostic on Grimlock’s main processor, Snarl was sure he had a grasp on what was happening. The strange corruption was actually hardwired code, probably the handy work of Shockwave and his sick experiments. It was slowly and aggressively running a strange protocol and trying to start up a string of commands. It was overriding Grimlock’s main processing. 

 

       Snarl couldn’t believe it. All of the dinobots had a small bank of corrupt and altered coding from Shockwave’s twisted experiments. But Snarl had made sure to catalog and note all physical changes and hacked coding that Shockwave had installed to his entire team. How could he have missed this string of code? Most of the foreign programming and override code that the mad scientist and forced on them were obvious. Beast codexs as he liked to call them. It made them behave more along the lines of the strange creatures Shockwave had designed them after. Sometimes it only would override minor behavior patterns, but never something this severe. To have a beast codexs change a bots own thoughts was extremely alarming.  

 

       To make matters a little more urgent, the feedback loop of the strange protocol was sending the rest of Grimlock’s body into distress. Grimlock’s temperature was too high, which agitated his rage program and kept him constantly over stimulated. The rage program taxed and pushed Grimlock’s frame to his limits and already put a limit on his processing and speech. To have this strange codex loop and put Grimlocks rage into a never ending feedback was a grave concern. Snarl was at a loss of what to do. 

 

       Snarl vented in slight relief. At least he knew what was causing the drastic change in Grimlock’s behavior. But now the next step was finding a way to reverse what was happening. It was sadly beyond Snarl’s knowledge. He didn’t know much about processor programming and coding, but luckily the main computer that was installed in the medbay could hail and contact the Autobot base. The connection was spotty at best most cycles because of the distance of Dinobot Island from the Autobot base. He would at least send them a distress signal and a data bundle with a request to be contacted and that they were in need of assistance. Snarl wasn’t sure how much longer Grimlock’s body could take the stress, but he was optimistic that he could get him help.

 

       Snarl sighed as he left the medbay and transformed into his dinobot form. He went to search out the others to tell them what he had found. He was sure they would be glad to know that Grimlock hadn’t just suddenly become a lughead over night. The more Snarl thought about the situation the more he realized that it would probably be a smart idea to keep Grimlock as close as possible. That way they could keep a close optic on him and Snarl would work on finding a way to at least help try and alleviate some of Grimlock’s symptoms. Snarl could only hope that the autobots would get back to them quickly, before Grimlock lost control completely.

 


End file.
